


Бывший

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Exes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Однажды ночью, в эйфории от решенного дела и на пороге чего-то большего, Джон и Шерлок столкнулись с прошлым Джона.С его бывшим парнем.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Бывший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628448) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> Благодарность бете, Radioactive Scorpion, за вычитку!

В мире не было ничего, что Джон Ватсон любил бы больше, чем проводить часы после успешного дела, наблюдая, как сглаживаются острые грани шерлоковской натуры. В это время они неуместно смеялись, подходили слишком близко, обедали, прижавшись ногами друг к другу под слишком маленькими столиками, и Джон позволял себе купаться в остроумии Шерлока, его радости и искренних улыбках.

Для Джона этого было достаточно. Этого всегда будет достаточно.

Набив животы и оплатив счет, Джон распахнул перед Шерлоком дверь и вышел вслед за ним на свежий ночной воздух, сопровождаемый тихим удовлетворенным гулом, доносившимся из ресторана. При каждом шаге их плечи соприкасались, и Джон сдержал улыбку. Вечер казался _правильным_ на всех возможных уровнях. Краем глаза он взглянул на Шерлока и заметил, что тот в ответ бросает на него взгляд. И придвинулся ближе.

Да, определенно правильным.

Возможно, пришло время.

Он был так сосредоточен на Шерлоке, на перспективе развития момента, что едва не упустил, как его окликнули.

— Джонни?

Джон замер, его плечи автоматически расправились. Включился защитный режим. Он повернулся лицом к источнику голоса: высокий, худой, коротко стриженные темные волосы, под руку с невысоким блондином чуть в стороне. Он практически чувствовал, как Шерлок считывает их обоих.

_О нет…_

_Защитить и обезвредить._

— Брайан. Привет. Я… эм… Рад тебя видеть.

— Да ладно? Правда? Значит, что ты признаешь мое существование? — фыркнул мужчина.

Джон закрыл глаза и внутренне вздохнул. Вот вам краткость и вежливость. Он взял себя в руки и кивнул, принимая пылающий взгляд Брайана. 

— Мне жаль, Брайан. Я был…

— Ты был настоящим засранцем, вот кем, — отрезал Брайан. — Ты и твой шикарный парень… _это не то, чем кажется,_ верно, Джонни?

— Я…

Но Брайан перевел взгляд на Шерлока раньше, чем Джон успел вымолвить хоть слово.

— Дай-ка я угадаю. Он трахает тебя по ночам, говорит, какие вы замечательные друзья, как много ты для него значишь, а потом отвергает тебя на людях, да?

Его глаза снова вцепились в Джона, напряженные от болезненных воспоминаний, когда Джон встал перед Шерлоком, защищая его.

— Я видел твой блог. Я знаю, в чем дело. Ты, возможно, этого еще не знаешь, но ты влюблен в него, Джонни.

Парень Брайана потянул его за руку, но Брайан стоял на своем, расправив плечи и выпятив грудь в праведном гневе. Джон собрался с духом и встретился взглядом с Брайаном, затем слегка наклонил подбородок, надеясь, что Шерлок этого не заметит. Едва заметный кивок.

_Да, я знаю._

— Мне очень жаль, Брайан. Я знаю, что сейчас это ничем не поможет, но я действительно сожалею о том, как обошелся с тобой. Я так больше не поступаю.

_Больше не встречаюсь с мужчинами. Ни с одним, после тебя._

Губы Брайана сжались.

— Поздновато для этого, нет? Я не могу поверить, что позволил тебе целый год…

— Думаю, этого вполне достаточно, — сказал Шерлок низким и твердым голосом. 

Джон подпрыгнул, когда рука скользнула по пояснице и легла на бедро, а длинный палец легко поцепил петлю ремня на джинсах.

— Каждый имеет право побыть немного говнюком, когда впервые совершает каминг-аут, _Брайан_. Это нелегко, как ты прекрасно знаешь, судя по твоим туфлям и часам. Семья отказалась от тебя, когда узнала об этом, верно? Не повезло, но, наказывая за это Джона восемь, нет… десять лет спустя, ты ничего не изменишь.

— Но…

— Джон извинился, и я могу заверить тебя, что он не повторил прошлых ошибок. Мы вполне счастливы, и я определенно не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты защищал мою честь. — Шерлок слегка потянул шлевку ремня, зажатую между пальцами. — Пошли, Джон.

Джон бросил последний долгий взгляд на Брайана, вспоминая его на десять лет моложе и добрее _(распростертого под ним, пугающего и слишком соблазнительного)_ , и позволил давлению руки Шерлока на бедре увести себя прочь.

В молчании, не меняя положения, они прошли целый квартал, и Джон был слишком напуган, чтобы даже взглянуть на Шерлока. В ушах грохотало сердце, а кожу покалывало от паники, от полузабытого ужаса быть разоблаченым против воли, с чем ему не приходилось иметь дела со времен Брайана. Как только они свернули за угол на соседнюю улицу, рука Шерлока исчезла и он отступил назад, намного дальше, чем до столкновения с Брайаном.

— Прости, если я поступил неправильно, — тихо сказал Шерлок, глядя прямо перед собой, — но это, казалось, был самый быстрый способ заставить его замолчать. Он заслужил того, чтобы его выставили идиотом.

Уголок его рта дернулся в намеке на сдерживаемую улыбку, хотя он и засунул руки в карманы его фирменного пальто и вытянулся в полный рост.

— Все нормально?

Сердце Джона ушло в пятки. Легкая эйфория после решенного дела исчезла, сменившись неловкой отдаленностью. Пять минут назад он был готов рискнуть. Готов признаться. Теперь, зная реакцию Шерлока на его прошлое, на его сексуальную жизнь…

— Да, все в порядке, Шерлок. Ты, конечно, прав. Если бы ты не… сделал того, что сделал, он, вероятно, кричал бы на меня весь следующий час. Он любил так делать, особенно как мы расстались. Я ужасно с ним обошелся. Я это заслужил.

Джон украдкой взглянул на Шерлока, который поджал губы и ответил ему таким же взглядом.

— Я говорил серьезно, Джон. Пытаясь разобраться… каждый в процессе причиняет кому-то боль. Однако ты, очевидно, решил, что это временно. — Шерлок замолчал. — Не гей, как ты сказал.

Джон остановился. Просто… остановился прямо посреди тротуара, посмотрел на звезды и вздохнул.

Распутье.

Еще несколько мгновений назад он был готов.

Он мог бы снова набраться храбрости.

Раз. Два. Вдох.

_Скажи._

— Я пытался убедить себя, что… перерос это или что-то вроде того.

Шерлок развернулся. Замешкался. Он отошел на несколько шагов, и его губы снова изогнулись как тогда, во время разговора на летном поле, чего Джон с тех пор больше не видел.

— Получилось?

Джон выдавил из себя кривую улыбку. _Как будто я мог._

— Нет. Определенно нет.

Удар сердца. Шерлок окинул взглядом лицо и тело Джона, считывая все то, что Джон скрывал и подавлял многие годы. Плохо, но не совсем безуспешно, судя по реакции Шерлока. Джон ослабил бдительность, позволил всему этому проявиться, позволил лицу быть открытым и ясным. _Рискни._

Когда их глаза снова встретились, Шерлок сжал губы, а потом заговорил:

— После того, что я сказал раньше… — Шерлок прервал зрительный контакт. — Боюсь, пойдут слухи. Люди начнут говорить.

_Рискни. Рискни. Сделай это, Ватсон._

Джон шагнул ближе, пока их дыхание не превратилось в общее облако тумана между ними. Прежде чем заговорить, Джон подождал, пока Шерлок поймает его взгляд.

— Пусть говорят. Я хочу, чтобы они говорили, — сказал Джон низким голосом и слабо рассмеялся. — Я стану счастливчиком, если люди подумают, что ты хочешь быть со мной.

Крошечный вздох Шерлока эхом отозвался в голове Джона, и мгновение растянулось.

— Я хочу.

Джон сжал кулак. Облизнув губы, он отвернулся и снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Ты…

— Да. Я хочу. Хочу. — И Шерлок улыбнулся крохотной улыбкой. — Тебя.

Ответная улыбка Джона была ослепительной.

— Тогда давай дадим им _серьезный_ повод для разговоров.

Джон сократил дистанцию. Никаких сомнений.

Через десять лет после того, как его бросил первый бойфренд, Джон Ватсон поцеловал любовь всей своей жизни посреди оживленной лондонской улицы.

Люди действительно говорили.

Джон дал им повод.


End file.
